Mi flor de piel
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Goenji tiene que saber que de ahora en adelante será alguien superficial. "Tendrá que ser toda como ella" pero se da cuenta que muchas cosas ya no le bastan. Eso de no encontrarle el encanto a unos labios fríos no es cierto. ¿Flor de piel? la que posa como fotografía, la que le grita con voz aguda, y la que mira la vitrina de helado como un tesoro. Feliz Cumple, Kira!


**Mmmm...no estoy...vine por...el fic está medio inspirado en "Mi flor de piel" (seh~ como el título obvio) de "Porta". Quiero aclarar, lo puede leer quien quiera peeero es un regalo para ¡Kira Midorikawa! -abre una botella de vino- el que te debia desde hace ufff, creo que igual desde hace un año :B de su pareja favorita (hasta donde sabía, porque esta niña es una bipolar u.ú) GoenjiNatsumi~el fic es narrado por Goenji que se le ocurrió ponerse poeta. Y si se me fue un error no tengo word, rememba'. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 al igual que sus personajes lo cuál a estas alturas me da lo mismo.**

Levanto mi cuaderno sintiendo al momento el frio del espiral en mis dedos. Me pongo de pie y mientras camino al escritorio del profesor sacudo con mi mano los restos de goma que aún quedaban entre esos trazos algo corridos. Todo está en silencio. Mis compañeros en este momento se están rompiendo la cabeza tratando de resolver aquellas derivadas que parecieran se burlan de cada uno de ellos desde su cuaderno así que no me preocupo porque alguno de ellos me gane a resolverlas primero. Y la verdad no me importa aunque sé que algunos me miran con tanto desprecio que los ojos se les cansan aún más. Se las entrego al profesor y él asiente complacido revisándolas.

-Profesor, ¿Puedo ir al baño?- Le pregunto en voz baja antes de que termine de calificarme. Él me mira y asiente complacido. Claro que si soy el único que le hace caso en su clase no me va a negar salir un momento. No recuerdo bien si le pedí permiso de salir, más bien a dónde, no recuerdo si fue al baño, a mi casillero o a la enfermería, sólo lo primero que se me vino en mente. Entrecerré la puerta de mi salón y caminé con las manos en los bolsillos. Oí tacones acercándose y una profesora no tardó en pasar a mi lado con un montón de exámenes en sus manos. Me sonrió y siguió su camino. Yo hice lo mismo por reflejo. Giré llegué al final de ese pasillo para doblar a mi izquierda no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la ventana más cercana, incluso aminoré y alenté mi paso.

-Vine acá para verte.- Claro que si te tuviera enfrente no te lo diría, o tal vez sí entre una broma u otra o un comentario sarcástico. Siempre te sentabas junto a la ventana, casi dándole la cara a ella aunque tu cabello no te dejaba mirar bien fuera de ella. Estabas aburrida escuchando (o fingiendo escuchar) al anciano profesor de biología. De repente aquel viejo miró hacia acá aunque nadie más se dio cuenta...nadie más excepto tú. Giraste tu cabeza y te vi a los ojos, cosa que rara vez hago. Alcé mi mano en forma de saludo y apresuré mi paso como si todo este tiempo hubiera pasado sin querer. Te miré frío, aunque el estómago era como una pared que se cerraba hacia todos lados. Desde hace días me sentí diferente. Para mí seguías siendo la misma niña molesta y a veces insensible, pero por eso me di cuenta de que no éramos tan diferentes. Y no cambiaste pero te empecé a aceptar con lo que dijeras o no.- Sabía que te quería.

Salí de baño después de hacerme el tonto y lavarme las manos tres veces para hacer tiempo. Llevaba algo de rato apoyando mis brazos en el lavabo y mirándome. El espejo me jugó una broma y delinió tu sonrisa en él mismo. Voltée y me sentí estúpido, digo, ¿Qué harías tú en el baño de niños? y además sin verte entrar. Voltée los ojos.- Estoy perdiendo los cabales.- Eso ya lo sabía, sin embargo no estaba lo bastante desesperado para no saber fingir frente a tí y frente al equipo. Puse mi mano dispuesto a regresar a mi salón. Me detuve un momento, y pausé el ritmo de mi respiración. Mi palpitar lo sentía por todos lados, y frente a mí te vi sonreír otra vez. Iluminaba mis dias aunque no fuera muy diferente que ver a otras niñas sonreír.- Quizá porque ellas no tienen tu cabello, tus ojos o se visten como tú.- Total, regresé y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el timbre de la salida sonara.

Vivíamos cerca así que tenía la esperanza de un día encontrarte en el autobus de regreso a casa. Incluso me subía al camión, y a lado de la ventana recargaba mi barbilla en el brazo para ¿hacerme el interesante? pues algo así...sí. Pero luego recordé que regresabas en tu auto-limosina y me sentí aún más tonto, aunque esa esperanza de verte reaccionar diferente la verdad no era muy grande. Todavía me era suficiente el encontrarme casi todos los días en la entrada del colegio. Tú por ayudar a tu padre en la dirección y yo por madrugador. Me era raro ver que todos los días llegabas igual. No por que lo tomaras como ofensa pero era el cabello en le mismo lugar, peinado de la misma forma, los ojos ligeramente maquillados igual que ayer, y hasta la misma pose de elegancia al caminar o al estar de pie. Y sobre todo eso, seguías inigualablemente bella, y era sensacional verte... enserio, eran sensaciones que te hacen decir...

-¿Estoy enamorado? ni modo, supongo que sí.- No necesitabas ser rubia para que todo en tí fuera radiante. Hasta tu voz y eso ni yo sé cómo lo lograste. Es algo superficial pero al verte creo que no podría bajar mi modelo de chica perfecta es que...- Mírenla, parece que todo lo hace de acuerdo al plan.- No encuentro fallas, y eso a veces me molesta. Me hace creer que de no llegar a tí, no podría estar con alguien el veinte porciento parecida a tí. Pienso que por eso podría ser demasiado exigente con las mujeres.- O un monstruo.

Pero fue el viernes después de clases que los chicos se habían ido dejandonos solos...

-Hace calor.- Dijiste de repente. No tomé importancia. Era un simple comentario del clima, y además se te veía incómoda.

-Ajá.- Dije haciéndome el tonto mirando los coches que iban y venían para recoger a los alumnos que quedaban.

-De verdad hace mucho calor.- Comenzaste a abanicarte con tus manos y a pasar tu manos por tu frente un par de veces.- Como para tomar algo no sé...¿frío?

-Sí, puede ser.- Tengo de todo en la cabeza. Trato de pensar en los próximos exámenes, a ver si así se me marcha el bochorno que siento desde hace rato...o hace meses. Sin mirarte pude notar (por instinto probablemente) que cruzaste los brazos.

-¡Es que no sientes la ola de calor que está haciendo ahora mismo!- Dijiste con eso voz tan aguda que sólo tú haces para que te pongan atención, y lo lograste porque todos los que pasaban por casualidad se detuvieron un momento. Sentí algo de molesta, digo, ¿¡qué demonios querías que hiciera!?

-¡No soy el Dios de la Lluvia para que cuando la Princesa Raimon tenga calor llegue yo se lo quite!- Trataste de contraatacar y sólo te ocurrieron cosas como "¡Eres un grosero! "¡Ya sé peroperoperopero...!" y todo eso haciendo tu voz más aguda y elevada, apartando de que hasta tú estabas fastidiada por no haberte podido controlar bien y tener unas mejillas tan rojas que sólo se tienen con temperatura.- ¿O qué? ¡¿Quieres que me ponga a bailar aqui mismo a ver si puedo hacer que llueva?! ¡Hay que intentarlo!- Esto no lo recuerdo bien, pero mi "generoso y oportuno" compañero Endo Mamoru al parecer aún seguía cerca de nosostros y tomó video de lo siguiente: Me quité la chamarra y me haté las mangas alrededor de la frente, me levanté en un pie y comencé a brincar en círculos (como pudiera hacer circulos) mientras parecía responderle a un apache o a un piel roja golpeando mi boca alternadamente, cuando ella empezó a reir y me di cuenta al fin...¿¡POR QUÉ CARAJOS HICE ESO!?.Me enderecé procesando las tonterías que en mi vida pensé hacer y que ya las había realizado en un minuto. El caso es que los que me vieron pensaron que estaba mal de la cabeza, otros que estaba feliz ese día, algunos más que era una apuesta y seguro Natsumi pensaba que era un imbécil. Y algunos escondidos se estaban burlando, tú hacías lo mismo pero me hizo sentir bien. Definitivamente esto del amor sabe cómo hacerte sufrir. Pero me volví a colocar la chamarra y después de convencerme de lo que había hecho traté de hablar seguro y me coloqué con el dedo índice en alto, aunque me reí antes de que salieran las palabras.- Como puedes ver, no soy un Díos.

-¿Quién diría que Shuuya Goenji se convertía en Pikatecutli?- Carraspeaste recuperando tu pálido color habitual. Tomaste con clase tu mochila y le indicaste al chofer que hoy no te llevaría a casa. Comenzamos a caminar a donde se nos ocurrió hasta que la tarde se hizo presente. Todo el camino te aferraste a mi brazo, a veces lo sostenías más fuerte cuando los coches comenzaron a volverse locos y en el tráfico sonaban sus bocinas. Y gracias a tu indirecto capricho llegamos a una heladería. Con toda y esa pose de doncella que conservabas mirabas la vitrina de los helados con antojo y confusión.

-Natsumi, elige uno. No es como si decidieras un vestido.- Sin hacerme mucho caso me diste un leve manotazo. Agité la cabeza y sonreí.

-Etto...quiero uno napolitano...NO, uno de limón...¿o de nuez?... ¿Goenji, cuál escojo?

-¿Yo qué?- Me mirabas como si tuviera la respuesta correcta. Desvié la mirada al cartel principal y hablé con desgane fingido.- No sé, de moras o fresas.

-Mejor de fresas con crema...- El heladero, con todo y tic en el ojo y sonrisa nerviosa, te dio tu esperado helado y lo tomaste como si se fuera romper. Increíble que tuviera no a la señorita Natsumi; a la NIÑA Natsumi a mi lado.

-Yo quiero uno de café por favor.- Enseguida salimos de ahí y caminamos hacia u casa en lo que nos terminaríamos nuestro postre. No Goenji, no fue triunfo. Que no, Goenji, no por eso te va a querer más. ¡Que no, Shuuya Goenji! ¡ayudarle a decidir su helado no la hace tu esposa! aún así...lo que sea. Qué tal pasar mis brazos por tu cintura mientras finjo mirar los sabores...no se oye tan mal, y no, eso no me hace un depravado. Sólo un soñador típio de clase graffitero-de-su-nombre-en-el-cuaderno.

Antes de llegar a tu casa, no sé si tu padre no recordó que tenías un pequeño e insignificante aparatito llamado CELULAR pero alrededor de la vivienda y de la colonía habían diez patrullas y treinta cuerpos de policía. A pesar de que el chofer le había dicho a tu padre que te habías ido con un compañero de la escuela, parece que olvidó llamarte y pensaba lo peor. No quiero saber cómo será el mío en diez años con Yuuka. Te metiste el cono algo remojado de helado a la boca y te sacudiste las manos en la falda.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Eso es obvio.-Dije con gracia debido a lo que estaba viendo. Me diste una mirada desaprobatoria y te acomodaste tu mochila en el hombro.

-Como sea.- Djiste ya sin los mofletes inflados por el cono de helado.- Nos vemos el lunes si es que mi papá no me manda a otra escuela. Alcé los hombros y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo. Antes de darme la vuelta su voz me detuvo.-...Y Gracias...- Sentí tus labios algo helados en mi mejilla apenas si rozandolos y la mitad de ellos besando el aire. Miré hacia atrás y te habías echado a correr para detener la paranóia del director del colegio y de su cuerpo de policías.

-Es oficial...- Parece que no me basta con quererte así. Quisiera paseos interminables como hoy. Un lugar con sentido solo para nosostros dos. Dejar de estar a la sombra, y con lo de hoy creo que lo estoy logrando. Yo sigo siendo el delantero de Raimon, pero supongo que para que me entiendas tendré que darte pistas. Y me dio la impresión que sientes lo mismo. De cualquier forma, el lunes en el colegio tal vez será como si nada hubiese pasado. Tal vez dejes de ser esa regañona para mí y simplemente seas una doncella con una tempestad guardada.

-Y aunque estemos callados...- Nuestros corazones se abren.

...Mi flor de piel...

**(Final basura en 3,2,1...)**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESPOSITA! tengo un desierto ahora en el cerebro peeero te debo las milochomil platicadas por cel y hasta por señales de humo x'D que la pases reeeeeebieen, que te apapachen un bueeen, ya no seas tan rebelde y a ver cuáaando vienes porque naa' más no se puede ¬¬ pero bueno, ahí está, luego te hago el otro que querías pero mientras ahí está tu precious GoenjiNatsu...la verdad sí es lindo ºwº fue un lío encontrar una canción de Porta que no hablara de algo feo o más o menos alegre -w- pero después de una hora encontré una :D ahh~ y aprovechando, todavía ando metida en pleitos xD entonces como que ya vuelva...pues no, y con respecto a los long-fics no pasa nada, espero que antes que acabar el año o empezando el otro empieze a subir poco a poco más capitulos, porque sería una enooorme falta de respeto para los (aún) lectores que los deje así entonces no importa que acabe en 20 años yo los acabo .o. pero después de la lluvia de tarea que tengo u.ú corazones se me cuidan, KIRA TE ADORO (y askeame asdsafdsadsa) y eso. Matta ne~.**


End file.
